


Danganronpa Oneshots & Scenarios

by softieruby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieruby/pseuds/softieruby
Summary: Oneshots and scenarios with the different danganronpa characters from v1, sdr2 and ndrv3! (this book can also be found on wattpad on my account: @softieruby. It should be called the same as here)





	1. ωнαт ιѕ ℓσνє? || Oneshot

—————

• ωнαт ιѕ ℓσνє? •

Shuichi Saihara x F!Reader

—————

**Your POV:**

You were in the library. Reading a (f/g) novel. It was very interesting. "That seems like a very interesting book to you..." You hear a kind, male voice say. It startles you. "S-sorry, I-i didn't m-mean to startle you..." He stumbles across his words. You look up to see, it's a blue haired boy. You smile at him. "It's fine" He takes the seat beside you. "What kind of book is that?" He asks and takes a closer look at the book. "It's a (f/g) novel!" You talk about books for a while, until the daily announcement comes in.

" _Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m._

_As such, it is officially nightime._

_Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited._

_Okay then... sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..._ "

And so, you and the boy parted our ways to our dorms. And that's when you remembered you forgot to ask him, his name. You thought about just asking him tomorrow, if you meet each other again.

The next day, you wake up to Monokuma's morning announcement. You yawn and get dressed fastly. You're in a killing game, so you don't have classes. You reach the library, hoping to could read in silence. When you get inside, you see the blue haired boy, already sitting and reading a book of his own.

"Hi again" You say when you confront him. "O-oh, hi" He stumbles over his words again. You chuckle and sit down next to him. Placing your books on the table, you ask him, "what are you reading?" "A m-mystery novel..." It seems like he's nervous. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the ultimate (Y/T)!"

You say and reach out your hand for him to shake it. He does and introduces himself. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective..." He hides under his hat. "it explains, why you were so engrossed in that book" you take a curios look at him. He peeks out from his cap and see you looking at him, hiding under his hat again. You chuckle. "There's nothing to worry about, I won't kill you or anyone!" You smile wide. He looks at you and lets out a small sigh. A smile peeking on his face.

It's been a few days, since you and Shuichi became friends. A few people have died. Executions and murders. It's sad to think about. You just finished another class trial, and it was tearing you up inside. To see kind-hearted people, be executed in front of yourself.

You ran back to your dorm. Locking yourself inside. You sat on the bed, already feeling the tears, streaming down. A knock. Then two. "W-who's there?" Your voice was trembling. "It's me, Shuichi" you heard the familiar male voice say. "C-can I come in?" Hearing him stutter, made you happy. You got up to open the door. He came directly in and sat on your bed. Closing the door and slowly walking closer to him, you saw his worried look. He gestured for you to sit on his lap. His cheeks a slight tint of pink, but he didn't mind.

You sat on his lap and he comforted you. He played with your hair and let you talk about it. You had your chin on his shoulder, in some kind of hug and you couldn't stop crying. Even though feeling his warm embrace, was some kind of a comfort to you. His shoulder was soaking wet. You pulled out from the hug, looked away and dried away the tears with your sleeve. Shuichi saw you shivering and quickly took off his jacket. You look at him surprised, your cheeks getting hotter. It turned out, he was just lending you his jacket, because he saw you were cold. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" He looked worried at you. You nod and you walked around the school.

Shuichi and you were sitting at a bench, under a tree. You were tired, after the long walk and soon you fell asleep on Shuichis shoulder. 

Monokuma's morning announcement woke you up. You were in ... a boys dorm? It didn't look like your dorm. You looked around to see Shuichi laying in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. He didn't wake up from the morning assignment. You yawned and got up. Apparently, you were only wearing Shuichi's jacket and some pajamas short. When you realized, your cheeks flushed to a darker shade of red. Shuichi yawned and sat up in his little blanket kingdom. "Good morning (Y/N)" Your cheeks were completely red and you were so confused. You were unable to talk. Shuichi looked at you, when you didn't reply to his greeting. You buried your face in his jacket. Shuichi noticed your red cheeks and began blushing himself.

"I'm s-sorry..." He mumbled, hiding under his own hat. You smiled behind his jacket. A small chuckle slipped out. Shuichi knew it was you, and then smiled. His cheeks only pink now. You smiled at his reaction, and found comfort in it. It didn't matter that a boy had changed your clothes, as long as it was Shuichi. "(Y-Y/N), can I tell you something?" You nodded. Quite surprised.

"I-i love you (Y/N)..." This time, you didn't chuckle. You may have found his shyness cute, but this sudden confession made you stunned. Someone so kind, shy and grateful, like Shuichi could have these kind of feelings, towards you.

" _ **What is love?**_ "


	2. "тяαιтσя!" || Oneshot

—————

• "тяαιтσя!" •

Tenko Chabashira x Traitor!F!Reader

—————

**Your POV:**

I was walking around the school. Not doing much. Just being bored. Anyways, this person walks beside me. The 16 students just recently heard that they're trapped in a killing game. They don't know about me, of course. I'm the masterminds secret helper. Also known as the 'traitor'. Well, not really, because I'm not apart of the '16 students', so I'm not really a traitor. 

»TENKO!« Somebody yells and a short, red haired girl runs after the other person. The short girl's hair is also short. The other person, whose name is apparently Tenko, turns around and I see a rather tall and fine build female. Her hair is in small ovals, tied between each one, and with a bow of light green color and white flowers illustrated. The color of her hair is a slight dark green color. When she turns around her eyes meet mine. Eyes as green as the grass, stares into my eyes, for what feels like an eternity. »Tenko, is something wrong?« the red haired girl asks. Tenko snaps back to reality and acts like nothing happened. I turn around and walk around the corner of the wall. Back to the masterminds office. 

~

I wake up. Sitting in the masterminds office. »Good, you're awake« I hear a voice say. It's the mastermind. »It's time you meet all the 16 students« They say. I nod and get up from the chair. My back hurts, but I stretch it a bit, and then I'm all good. »Ready? Let's go« We walk out of the office, into the main hall. You can hear whispers from the gym. Everyone's gathered there. We walk behind the scene and the mastermind steps up. Monokuma already stands on the scene. I watch from behind. 

»Yes, I am the mastermind! The one behind it all!« You can hear what they're saying from anywhere around. »Get ready to meet the 'traitor' who has helped me all along« Damn, already? I stand at my place until they call my name. »The traitor is ... (Y/N) (L/N)!« I step up onto the scene. My eyes closed and my breath slow. I open my eyes and look at all the people. Tenko from yesterday, the red haired girl, a blonde, a white haired girl and a black haired girl. They're all standing together. I notice a oddly dressed girl with goggles and a blue haired girl amongst them.

The group of boys are more... casual. Two boys with purple hair. A big boy with green hair. An avocado-looking boy. A boy with a hat and a robot. There's also a boy with a mask, oddly enough. I notice a girl standing alone. Wait, no. She's standing beside a really short boy. He's standing with a lollipop and she's wearing a maid like outfit.

»Isn't the traitor normally a student among us?« The boy with a hat asks. »Yes, that's why I'm the traitor with quotation marks« I say. »That makes more sense« He looks like he's thinking it through. »Well, some of you might think of me as a traitor, because we were friends before the killing game, and I was helping trapping you in here« I laugh nervously. »Who were you friends with?« Somebody asks. »Should I mention all of them?« They all talk about it for a second. »If you would please.« The maid dressed girl says. Then it's settled. »Here we go,« I sigh and begin mention all I remember. »Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Oma, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota and also...« I try to recall her name. Green like hair. We were the best of friends. »Tenko Chabashira!« I say. They all gasp. At first I was questioning why they were surprised, until I remembered that they lost their memories.

»I s-saw you yesterday!« Tenko says. The girl from yesterday. »She did!?« The mastermind looks at me. »Well, only she did, her friend ran right beside me...« They sigh. »Sorry...« »It's fine«

The mastermind went back to their office to continue some work with Monokuma, and I was allowed to talk to the students. I walk down from the stage and looks at the students. »H-hi« I say nervously and steps closer. »You know me? You're like so pretty, how could we be friends?« Tenko says and I get flustered and blushes. »I'm not that pretty... But all of the people is or was ... my friends, hehe« Tenko hugs me. »I'm glad you were my friend« She says while hugging me close. »We were not only friends...« I say and Tenko releases me. »What do you mean?« »We... dated until you got accepted into this school, and I got offered to help the mastermind...« I pout and just imagines how Tenko would think it's disgusting. »I had a... girlfriend? I didn't date a degenerate male...?« I nod. She has always referred to males this way. Which is one of the reasons why I fell for her. Before I realize what's happening, I feel something press against my lips. Tenkos lips. She's kissing me. I blush when I realize it. Something wet touches my skin. Tears. She's crying. Tears of joy. She releases from the kiss. I'm panting. So is she. When she realizes what she did, she blushes a deep red, just like me. »I-i'm s-sorry, I j-just..« »It's okay, we are dating after all, but you just stole my first kiss« Tenko looks surprised. »Your first kiss?! Did we never kiss before?!« I shake my head. »Then I'm glad I was your first kiss, and not some degenerate male!« She stands proudly. 

~

She survived the killing game with me. And we lived happily ever after. Or kind of.


	3. тєℓℓ мє ℓιєѕ || Oneshot

—————

• тєℓℓ мє ℓιєѕ •

Kokichi Ouma x Reader

( _angst-ish_ )

—————

**Your POV:**

You were in an empty classroom with Kokichi. You just arrived. Kokichi wanted to tell you something. "What did you want to tell me..?" You politely ask him. Curios of why he suddenly wanted to talk to you. He usually joked around with Kaito. And avoided you. You were pretty sure, he didn't even know you existed. It didn't matter to you, since you had very good friends.

Lately, people had been talking about Kokichi being a liar. And you again, didn't really care. You barely knew him and didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Nishishi~" he laughs his usual annoying laughter. "I don't have forever, you know" You say and wait for an explanation or an answer. At first you didn't want to go, but declining would be mean, so you had come against will.

It felt like an eternity before he finally said what he wanted to say. "I really like you (Y/N)" You were so confused. You barely knew him, you were in the same killing game, yeah sure, but you never intended on him to fall for you. Since you knew you wouldn't fall for him. But your heart began pounding. You couldn't possibly had caught feelings for him? No. You barely knew him. To you, he was just Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Nothing more, nothing less. You didn't have any intensions on getting to know him better, or anything. Your relationship was perfectly fine. 

But standing there in front of him. Hearing him saying those words. They sounded like a lie to you. All he said sounded like lies. They were all lies. You didn't have to do anything, but to listen to the way he speaks. It sounded like a lie right away.

Kokichi Oma, the ultimate Supreme leader, had recently been called the ultimate liar. You didn't mind him saying it to you, it made you laugh at his attempt to lie. He had never lied to you before, you barely talked so it makes sense.

"That's a lie." You bluntly say, expressionless. He looks shocked at you. "Calling my feelings for you a lie, is the worst lie you've ever told!" He seems to try and trick you. You chuckle at his behavior. "I wouldn't believe anything you tell me, since you've lied to me all the time..." You were stone faced. Facing your own 'friends' lies. It was scary to think about, but when in the situation, it was kind of funny. "Nishishi~ It seems you figured it out (Y/N). I don't like you actually" He talks as if, you didn't know. Without a word, you leave the room, not wanting to talk to the liar anymore.

And with that, you survived the killing game, and never had to talk to the ultimate Supreme leader, Kokichi Oma, anymore. 

" **Tell me lies Kokichi, but I'll never believe them** " 

—————

I actually hate this one so bad—


	4. нєℓρƒυℓ || Oneshot

—————

• нєℓρƒυℓ •

Kirumi Tojo x Dere-dere!F!Reader

—————

Dere-dere; 

A character or person who is extremely kind, happy and   
energetic. Not necessarily lovey-dovey

—————

** 3rd POV: **

(Y/N) (L/N) was walking around. She was very energetic and happy today. Just like any other day. (Y/N) is a dere-dere. A girl who's energetic and happy all the time. No matter the situation. Therefore, (Y/N) was very happy, even if she was trapped in a killing game. Had no chance of surviving. And no way out. She walks over to the dorms. Stops in front of one of the dorms and knocks on the door. Another female - a rather tall female - opens the door and greets her. They walk inside the room together. 

** Your POV: **

»(Y/N)« Kirumi says. »Yes?« I ask cheerfully. »Do you really believe we can survive together?« She asks. »What? Yes, of course!« I smile widely. I can't help it. Being a dere-dere isn't easy. It's always been like this. Me, smiling, no matter the situation. I was bullied in middle school for being so happy. I'm also the only one still with my memories. »I shouldn't have asked...« Kirumi mumbles. A sad expression on her face. »It's okay!« I try to say in a sadder tone. That plan totally failed. »Come on, do you want for me to help you with some maid things?« I say. Hoping she'll say yes. »Yes, please« I jump up and smile. »Great! Then let's get started!«

~

Yesterday was exhausting. Working almost all day with Kirumi is hard work. She said, she thought all we did was easy stuff. I'm glad it's all over now. Hanging out with Kirumi is somehow always fun, even if she seems rather intimidating. 

** Kirumi's POV: **

After a long day of work with (Y/N), I'm finally resting. The worst part about, the time we spent together, was that my heart was pounding very hard. Could it be ... that I'm falling in love with (Y/N)? No, it possibly can't be.

»Kirumi~« I hear (Y/N) chirp. »Hello (Y/N).« »No need to be so serious~« Her voice is relaxing. We sit together for a second. Just looking around the room. An awkward silence. »Kirumi...« (Y/N)'s rather cheerfully voice is lowered, more serious and sadder than usually. »Is something wrong?« I ask out of curiosity. »No.. it's just that... I think I'm in love with you, Kirumi« She smiles. Sadness showing in her eyes, but her smile is still cheerfully. As ever. »(Y/N)...« I say, reaching out for her cheek. She grabs my hand and pulls it up, so I'm touching her cheek, gently. I move my hand up and down her cheek. She leans closer to me. And I lean closer to her. When she's inches away from me, she pulls me close in and our lips collide. A loving kiss. I thought (Y/N) told me, she didn't know how to kiss..? I know right now that she's the best kisser I know. I participate in the kiss. We pull apart. »Ahh! I'm sorry!« She says, feeling flustered and embarrassed. I tuck my hair behind my ear and smile. »It's okay« I chuckle. She smiles back at me. Her pink cheeks fitting her face very good. 

~

Another day has pasted. Yesterday (Y/N) asked me if we were officially dating. I never thought (Y/N) would be my type, but I agreed and she's now my girlfriend. And I love her from the bottom of my heart.


	5. ℓυη¢нвσχ ƒяιєη∂ѕ || Oneshot

—————

• ℓυη¢нвσχ ƒяιєη∂ѕ •

Rantaro Amami x F!Reader

( _Songfic_ )

—————

Melanie Martinez - Lunchbox Friends

—————

** Your POV: **

**_Oh-oh no, oh-oh no_ **

You walk into the cafeteria. All the others are already here.

**_Oh-oh no, oh-oh no_ **

You find a plate with food and look at where you should sit. A blonde girl comes up to you.

**_They said, "hey girl, will you sit with me?_ **

You nod hesitantly, noticing her hairpins.

**_Table in the back, Cafeteria C_ **

Her hairpins looks like music notes. She takes your hand and drags you to her table.

_**We can be friends if you want to be,** _

_**but only till the clock hits three** _

You sit and eat with her and her friends. Her name is Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate Pianist. One of her friends have green, braided hair. She's Tenko Chabashira, the ultimate Aikido Master. The red haired girl is Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate Magician and the white haired girl is Angie Yonaga, the ultimate Artist. You introduce yourself as (Y/N) (L/N), the ultimate (Y/T). You and the girls chat until lunch is over.

**_After lunch we can walk to class,_ **

**_talk about the boys here we wanna smash,_ **

**_talks about ways to get a little more cash_ **

**_after that we'll ignore your ass"_ **

You were walking to class together, until you heard them say that and immediately stopped walking. They just continued walking, ignoring you completely. You walked to class alone, after that.

~

**_the hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me_ **

Kaede and her friends play around with me. Not the funny friend way. The way were they only thinks it funny, not yourself.

**_Photos, more photos_ **

They take photos of you with blitz. It makes you blind. They annoy you. Then they stop.

**_then gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know_ **

They begin gossiping about a Miu Iruma. Talking about how she's so nasty and such a hoe.

**_oh, they talk shit though_ **

You try and run out of the room. The door is locked. You tear up from inside, knowing you'll be stuck with them.

**_I don't want no lunchbox friends, no_ **

You think to yourself.

**_I want someone who understands, oh, no_ **

How did you end up with these crazy girls?

**_"Come to my house, let's die together_ **

You suddenly tag along to their little game. 

**_friendship that will last forever, no"_ **

You feel yourself becoming more crazy, because of them keeping you in here. All locked up. 

**_no lunchbox friends, no, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends_ **

**_"Come to my house, let's die together_ **

The girls stare at you. Thinking your crazy for saying so. 

**_friendship that will last forever, no"_ **

You bang your hand on the door. It hurts, but they won't let you out. 

**_no lunchbox friends, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends_ **

**_come to my, come to my,_ **

**_friendship that will last forever_ **

~

You come to school the next day. The first thing you see is Kaede and her friends. They are wearing new jeans.

**_They want a fat ass in their brand new jeans_ **

You pass by them and hear them whisper something.

**_want a baby in the back with the man of their dreams_ **

**_that isn't the life for me_ **

You think as you continue to walk past them.

~

 ** _gotta look like a fuckin' damn Barbie_** ,

They look disgusting with all their makeup and their stupid jeans.

**_going on TV, people have high expectations of me_ **

You feel the girls staring at you from behind. You completely ignore them.

**_Wanna be my best friend, then judge me_ **

That's exactly what they wanted.

**_if i smoke a little weed, makes no fuckin' sense to me_ **

They would have judged you no matter what you did. Just remember they're fake friends.

~

They lock you inside the room again. Doing the same things to you as last time.

**_the hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me_ **

They begin saying mean things to you, while taking photos of you.

**_photos, more photos_ **

**_then gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know_ **

Who is this Miu Iruma, they keep talking shit about?

**_oh, they talk shit though_ **

They make her sound like a bad person, but you don't think she could be a bad person.

"I ** _don't want no lunchbox friends, no_**

**_I want someone who understand, oh, no_ **

**_come to my house, let's die together_ **

They seem to back away from you. You do act like your crazy, so it makes sense. They're scared of you. Nobody has talked against them, ever.

**_friendship that will last forever, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends, no, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends_ **

They through something hard at you. It's a key. The key to unlock the door. 

**_come to my house, let's die together_ **

**_friendship that will last forever, no"_ **

You say right before locking yourself out and throwing the key back at them. You head back to your dorm.

Back at your dorm, it seems that the things you had scared the girls with, kept running through your head.

**_no, no, no, no_ **

**_come to my house, let's die together_ **

**_friendship that will last forever_ **

**_no lunchbox friends, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends_ **

Did you really mean it? Or did you just try to scare them off?

**_come to my, come to my_ **

**_friendship that will last forever, no_ **

**_no, no, no, no_ **

**_come to my, come to my_ **

**_friendship that will last forever_ **

It sounds like you could mean it. But who would want fake friends, anyway? You hear a knocking on your door. You get up and opens the door, to be embraced by someone. It startles you, but you hug back.

**_no lunchbox friends, no_ **

**_no lunchbox friends_ **

It's your crush, Rantaro Amami. You smile and tell him everything's okay. He suddenly kisses you, and you kiss back.

**_come to my, come to my_ **

**_friendship that will last forever..._ **


	6. ¢яαzу || Oneshot

—————

• ¢яαzу •

Yandere!Shuichi Saihara x F!Reader

—————

**Shuichi's POV:**

I were standing up against a wall. Listening to (Y/N)'s conversation with Kokichi. "Bye Kokichi~chan" She said and walked away from him. I had fallen in love with (Y/N), but she kept on hanging out with that rat, Kokichi.

~

I just met up at school. I want to see (Y/N)'s smile. Footsteps behind me, and a sweet female voice, talks behind. "Hey Shuichi!" I feel a poke on my back. And with that I turn around to face (Y/N). "Good morning (Y/N)" I say and she smiles. Her sugar sweet smile. She begins talking about her hobbies, and we walk to class together. 

We arrive at our classroom. She sits at the table in front of me. We continue to talk until the bell rings and class begins.

~

It's lunch. (Y/N) asked me, if I wanted to eat lunch with her. Since Kokichi is sick. I agreed. We've been talking for a while and (Y/N) then asks me, "Hey Shuichi, do you want to hang out after school?" And as the idiot I am, I stutter out an answer. My cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "S-sure," She smiles and we continue our conversation. How can sweet (Y/N) want to hang out with someone like me? Sure, I'm better than Kokichi, but still. Her sweet smile, her soft lips. She's so perfect. Even her angelic voice. How can someone be so perfect?

~

I get out the classroom. Me and (Y/N) had different classes, in the last lesson. I search around for (Y/N). I stop around a corner. Her voice and a male voice sounds. "Please don't" she says with fright in her voice. "Baby, just let me~" he says seductively. "I need to meet up with my friend!" I hear a thump. She pushed him away. Footsteps comes closer. "I'll get you one time!" He shouts and the footsteps come closer. (Y/N) turns around the corner and stops immediately. I look her deep in the eyes. "S-shuichi..?" Her voice is trembling. Her whole body shaking. "Who are you talking to?~" the boy comes closer and (Y/N) looks frightened. I hide her behind me and let the boy show himself. "Leave her alone" I say and he just looks at me for a second, then leaves.

A warm embrace. (Y/N) is hugging me from behind. "T-thanks..." Her voice is stills trembling and her body shaking. "Do you wanna go to your house or my house?" I ask her to get off the topic. "Mine, if it's okay" She pulls away and I turn around. "If it pleases you~" She takes my hand and drags me to her house. 

We arrive at her house and she opens the door. "Isn't your parents home?" She shakes her head and we sit down on the couch. Without noticing she yawns and falls asleep. Resting on my shoulder. "You look so cute when you sleep (Y/N)" I say without thinking. "You think so?" I thought she was asleep. She chuckles and smiles. Because of me. She yawns again and this time, she surely falls asleep. 

~

I wake up. Stretching my arms. (Y/N) still laying on me. Atleast it's weekend now. She yawns. "Morning~" I say and she smiles. I love her smile, just as much as I love her. "Good morning!" She gets up and does some poses. I chuckle a bit at her behavior. She makes some breakfast for both of us and we talk about her hobbies. "Why do you hang out with Kokichi so much?" I ask all of a sudden. The words just spilled out. "Kokichi~chan helps me from the bad guys, and he won't leave me alone!" She smiles at her reply for the question. "I want to hang out with other people too, but Kokichi~chan never leaves me alone!" She pouts. It looks adorable. "You could hang out with me," I whisper. She doesn't seem to hear me. "(Y/N)?" I wave a hand in front of her face. She gets startled. "S-sorry, that happens sometimes~" She waves it away and we get back to the couch.

She changes and we walk to school together. "Kokichi~chan!" (Y/N) runs over to a small purple haired boy. "(Y/N)-sama!" They hug. I see that Kokichi is taller than (Y/N). "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone yesterday~" He pouts. He acts mean and annoying against anyone else, than (Y/N). He treasures her as a friend. "Shuichi was kind enough to hang out with me!" "He didn't do anything weird to you?" Kokichi looks at me. "No, he actually helped me when a bad guy was confronting me! Shuichi is kind and strong~" Kokichi nods and they walk to class. I find my own friends and hangout with them. 

**Your POV** :

Me and Kokichi is chatting. "(Y/N)-sama, you should get some more friends!" Kokichi pouts and leaves me alone, speechless. I walk around to find some people from my class. Then I accidentally bump into someone. I land flat on my butt. "Sorry!" They say and helps me up. "Thanks" I look up to see it's a girl. A girl with dark brown hair. "Hi! I'm Tenko Chabashira!" She gestures some poses. "The ultimate Aikido Master!" She seems so hype about it. I smile and reply. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)!" I also gestures some poses. They reference my talent. "The ultimate (Y/T)!" She chuckles. Her smile is soft and bright. "Do you hate males?" Her question surprises me. "Only some, not all males, but most of them are degenerate" "I think they're degenerate too!" We seem to have kind of the same interest. We chat and actually become friends, in the end. 

"These girls are my other friends!" Tenko shows me a few girls. A blonde, a red haired and a white haired girl. They are all smiling at me. "Praise Atua~" the white haired girl says. "H-hi..." I say awkwardly. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)" The white haired girl walks closer to me. "I'm Angie Yonaga, the ultimate artist" she whispers in my ear. It scares me and I accidentally jump away. "I didn't mean to scare you!" She says and walks away. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist!" The blonde girl says. Then the red haired girl introduces herself, "I'm Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate magician." The blonde girl speaks again. "What's your talent?" She looks me deeply into the eyes. Curiosity floating around in her eyes. "It's (Y/T).." I look away. I feel a warm embrace, and to my surprise all the girls are hugging me. I chuckle and hug them all back. 

I had forgotten all about Kokichi. I didn't even see him anywhere, but I didn't mind. I had Tenko, Himiko, Angie and Kaede to keep me company. They were really fun and caring. We always hung out together. Then it happened. I was searching for Kaede, she agreed to learn me how to play piano. Turning around the corner, I spot something and freezes in place. Shuichi standing above a wounded body. He was laughing. I stayed silent, and walked back behind the wall. Hoping Shuichi didn't see me. I think back, to see if I saw who got killed. Then it hits me. It was Kokichi's dead body. "He killed Kokichi...? But why? " I was shaking. Scared for what would happen. No one was at the school. Only me, Kaede, Shuichi and Kokichi's dead body. Kaede wouldn't have seen any of this, she's in her practicing room, waiting for me. And I will come late to practice. I peak around the corner. Shuichi wasn't saying anything. I take a deep breath and show myself to Shuichi. "S-shuichi...?" I tried to seem confident, but I ended up stuttering. "(Y/N)?" He looks me deeply in the eyes. "I din't want you to see me like this, but I did this all for you~" He sounds so caring, but I don't know what to feel about it. "I want you to love me, like I love you~" He says. " _Love him, like he loves me..? He has a crush on me?!_ " I snap back to reality when Shuichi places his hand on my shoulder. His face is very close to my ear.

" _ **Do you love me, (Y/N)?**_ " 


	7. вαкα! || Oneshot

—————

• вαкα! •

Maki Harukawa x Bakadere!Reader

—————

Bakadere;

A character or person, who is very clumsy and stupid.

—————

**Your POV:**

I'm walking from my door to the dining hall. Nighttime just ended and we're allowed to walk around again. I keep on thinking about this girl. I've been hanging around her and her friends recently. Her name is ... Maki Harukawa. I wasn't thinking about where I was walking and eventually... Well, I tripped over something - i don't know what - and somebody catches me before I hit the ground. »T-thank you,« I stutter. »You should be more careful, (L/N).-san« It's Maki. I get flustered ad apologizes 1000 times. She keeps on saying it's fine, but I can't stop apologizing. »The guys wanted to hang out, all of us, including you« Including me? When would they have ever considered that. It's such a bad idea. I'm a bakadere, it can only end badly. I'm clumsy, stupid and childish. »At Kaito's dorm, 5 PM« She says and leaves.

~

I walk over to Kaito's dorm. I hesitate on knocking when the door opens immediately. »Come inside, (L/N)-san« Maki's in the door, she leads me inside. The others are already there. »Hey (Y/N)! Kaito says in his usually loud and energetic voice. »Hi!« I say, cheering up a little bit. I'm still really nervous about how this is gonna end...

~

We spent the first 10 minutes (or so), just talking. Then Kaito comes up with the idea of playing 'spin the bottle'. 

"What is 'spin the bottle' exactly?" I ask. "You don't know what it is?!" Kaito says, then laughs. Shuichi explains the rules to me. "Oh, that makes sense!" Kaito then grabs an empty water bottle and spins it. *Unlucky* for him, it lands on Shuichi. "Bro!" Kaito says, and quickly kisses Shuichi. Maki grabs the bottle, and says "it's my turn now." Kaito and Shuichi nods. She then spins the bottle, and it feels like an eternity before it stops spinning. It lands on ... me? Kaito and Shuichi are quiet. I still haven't processed it landed on me, and Maki is slowly moving closer to me. Our lips connect the second, I process what's happening. I get scared, trying to back away, but Maki is holding my hand. Making me fall on my back, with Maki on top. She pulls away, and smiles a small smile at me before sitting up again. "I never thought I would feel aroused by two girls making out..." Kaito says out of nowhere. Just staring at me and Maki. Me, a flustered mess and Maki, looking completely fine. "Let's do that, sidekick!" Kaito shouts, turning to Shuichi, who instantly gets flustered. "Let's leave." Maki says with a stern face, and grabs my hand. As she drags me out of Kaito's dorm, I get a glimpse of Shuichi's dark red face and Kaito moving closer to him.

"Where are we going, Harukawa-san?" I ask, as she drags me in the opposite direction of her dorm. "Going to your dorm." She slows down, as we reach my dorm. We go inside, and as soon as she closes the door, she says: "i want more. I like you (L/N)-san."


	8. яєαℓιzαтιση || Oneshot

—————

• яєαℓιzαтιση •

Kokichi Ouma x Oblivious!F!Reader

—————

** 3RD POV: **

"(L/N)? (L/N)!" (Y/N) snaps back to reality as Kaede worriedly calls out her name. "Yes..?" She asks, not focusing. "You have to focus." (Y/N) nods as a reply, looking down at the paper on the table. (Y/N), Kaede and Miu are doing a school project together. "Yeah, ya f'ing a**hole! It's not only me and big-chest Kaematsu-san there, who are doing this project!!" Miu exclaims a little too loud. "I'm sorry, I'll try to focus now!" (Y/N) says, smiling widely at Miu. Her reaction scares Miu, she blushes and looks away. "Where did we come from?" (Y/N) asks, and Kaede explains it to her.

\- - - After Class - - -

It's after class. (Y/N) and Kaede walks out of the classroom, talking about music. "(L/N)-chan!" Shuichi says, running towards the two girls. "Yes, Saihara-chan?" He pants - he _did_ run towards the two girls. "We have a problem..." He says, looking embarrassed. "What happened?!" (Y/N) asks, rather concerned. "Well..." He starts off before he gets interrupted by Kokichi yelling. "(L/N)-chan!! Somebody stole your sketchbook from Saihara-chan!" (Y/N) looks at the two boys, way to deep in thought. She barely focused when Kokichi talked. "Somebody... stole? My sketchbook...?" Kokichi replies with a 'yes' and turns to Shuichi. "We'll find it, right?" Kokichi had been acting rather nice towards (Y/N). Well, only sometimes. Other times he pulled pranks on her, not showing it was him and giving him the chance of comforting her.

(Y/N)? She was way too oblivious to notice that he had taking a liking to her. Kokichi even blushes around her. (Y/N) just can't seem to understand it. Oh, but a little secret-- _(Y/N) likes Kokichi back, she just doesn't know what love is._

\- - - After School - - -

(Y/N) (L/N), Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu are best friends. Lucky for them, they share the same dorm. Their dorm is beside Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara and Rantaro Amami's dorm.

"Kaematsu-san?" (Y/N) usually calls Kaede the nicknames Miu give her. She thinks Kaede's reactions are funny. "Yes, (L/N)-san." Kaede doesn't seem bothered by the nickname this time. "I have something that I want to talk to you about..." (Y/N) says as Kaede unlocks the door. They step inside and place their bags on the floor. "I'm just going to change, then we can talk about it. Iruma-san might be back by then." Kaede searches for a shirt and a pair of shorts in her dresser and then walks into the bathroom. (Y/N) finds one of her (F/C) t-shirts and a pair of black shorts to match. Kaede finishes and leaves the bathroom free for (Y/N).

When they both have changed Miu have arrived at the dorm. "What's up, ya sick f'cks?!" She shouts, making a big entrance. She changes too. They all wear shirts and shorts, because it's summer in Japan. Even their dorm starts to feel hot. "What did you want to talk about, (L/N)-san?" Kaede asks, a big smile on her face as they all sit on the floor. "Lately, I've been having this feeling..." (Y/N) starts off. "But it's only when I'm around this specific person..." Kaede and Miu listen in silence as (Y/N) speaks. "Who is this mf who stole poor (Y/N)'s heart?!" Miu exclaims, rather violently. "S-stole my... heart?" Kaede nods. "Describe the feeling you have around this person!" Kaede's tone turn sweeter for every word, to not scare (Y/N). "Well, by heart begins beating.. And whenever they say something to me or I have to talk to them, I get butterflies in my stomach. I get all nervous..." (Y/N) smiles, her eyes sparkling with joy as she describes the feeling. Having a mental picture of the specific person. "(L/N)-san, dear, you have a crush on someone." Kaede reaches out for (Y/N)'s hands and holds them. Giving them a kind little squish. "A-a crush..?" Miu and Kaede look at each other. Miu sit down and starts explaining what a crush is to (Y/N). "I-i like the guy?" Miu and Kaede nods. "Now, tell us (Y/N)-san. Who is the guy?" Miu is rather calm, sitting on the floor. Kaede is still holding (Y/N)'s hand to comfort her. "It's-" (Y/N) starts. "Ouma-san..." (Y/N) whispers. "Who?!" Kaede and Miu could barely hear (Y/N)'s answer. "Iruma-san, calm down. But (L/N)-san, could you speak a ittle louder?" There's concern in her voice. "I like... Ouma-san!" (Y/N) replies a little louder.

"That little gremlin! I'm going to beat his ass, for stealing (L/N)'s heart!" Miu screams, Kaede holding her back. "(L/N)-san is going to be careful right? But if Ouma-san rejects, I'm going to allow you to scold him." (Y/N) nods, worried about Miu, not controlling her anger very well. "Y-you mean, I have to confess to him... ?" (Y/N) stutters. "Yeah, then you can live a happy life with him if he accepts, but we'll help you through if he rejects you." Miu calms down and Kaede lets go off her. "If you want, we can help you prepare and pick the method you want to use!" Miu's voice is caring and sweet. Something rare. Something she only shows, she's capable of, when she's alone with the two other girls. "I would be more than thankful for your help!" (Y/N) smiles, cheering up.

Then Miu, Kaede and (Y/N) uses the rest of the evening, until 10 PM, to come up with ideas for ways to confess, and to built up (Y/N)'s confidence. Just a bit.

\- - - Three Days Later // After Class - - -

"Now it's time." Kaede says as her, Miu and (Y/N) reaches the lockers. Miu and Kaede change shoes and wait just behind the entrance of the school. They can hear the conversation from there. (Y/N) puts her bag on the ground, beside her.

**(Y/N) POV:**

I see Kokichi walk towards me. "Ouma-san." He's walking with Rantaro and Shuichi. "Yeah, (L/N)-san?" He says in his playful tone. "C-can I speak to you alone?" I say, referring to Rantaro and Shuichi. Kokichi nods to the boys, and they change shoes, walking out of the school. Continuing to their dorm. "What did you want to talk about?" Kokichi's voice is extremely serious. "I know, that this might not mean a lot, since I have zero experience and got it explained three days ago, but I'm convinced that it's the truth." I look down. "(L/N)-san, what are you referring to?" He sounds confused. "Iloveyoumorethananything!" I blurt out. Kokichi is being unusually quiet. Then his face gets just as read as mine. "It's okay... if you don't like me back..." I say, nervously looking down. Fiddling with my (H/L) (H/C) hair. "No. No!" Kokichi says, lifting my head by the chin. "(L/N)-san..." He says. Taking a deep breath. "I love you too!" He leans in closer, and connects our lips, into a sweet and gentle kiss.


	9. му ℓιттℓє ℓσℓιтα || Oneshot

—————

• му ℓιттℓє ℓσℓιтα •

Angie Yonaga x Ultimate Lolita!F!Reader

—————

**Your POV:**

I wake up. "What a great day!" I say and get out of bed. "What to wear?" I say and open my closet. There's only Lolita outfits. In pastel colors. "This one!" I grab a random one. Being the ultimate Lolita has boosted my confidence, knowing that we're in a killing game. When I think about it, me, Miu and Angie are the only ones with style here. That's what I tend to think about sometimes. I slip the light purple Lolita dress on and find a pair of shoes matching the dress. They're also purple. I hear a knock on my door. "Coming!" I'm so happy today. I walk over to the door and see Angie standing there. "Yonaga -san?" I say, confused. "Atua told me to hangout with you today~" She says and steps inside, doing her pray pose. "Sure, I'll just do my hair!" I say and walk into the bathroom. The door closes after Angie. I get my hair set up in my usual way. "Are you ready, Yonaga-san?" I say and step out of the bathroom. She gets up fastly and nods. We get out of my dorm and walk around for awhile.

We reach the garden down the stairs, near the dorms, when Angie asks me: "how do you feel about the people who have died?" I lean against one of the stones. "I weren't really friends with them." Angie nods. "Are we friends?" She asks. "Yonaga-san! I thought you already knew that." She smiles and nods. "Atua told me, he also told me I should protect you!" I must have looked confused, because Angie began explaining why. "He said that you would have been killed today, but I came to the rescue. I'll be with you all day, to make sure you don't get murdered!" I smile at her. "But why??" She smiles. We go on like that for a few minutes. "Because Atua--" "HEY! HEY! HEY!" Kokichi comes running over to us. "Ouma!" I say and catch him as he falls over a stone. He gets up and smiles. "Thank you, Small-chan!" I pout. "I'm not much smaller than you, Ouma! And I have a name." He sighs. "What's your name then, shorty?" God, he's so annoying. I wish Atua could help me. "It's [L/N], [Y/N] [L/N]. The ultimate Lolita." He begins laughing. "Lolita!?" Then he takes a look at me, and begins laughing again. "You were saying something Yonaga-san?" I say, trying to ignore him. He's dying off laughter. Laying there on the ground. Helpless. Well, if Maki won't kill him, then I will. And I'm only partly the reason. "Atua loves you! Just like me!" My heart begins beating. My cheeks are getting hotter. Angie grabs my hand and drags me away from Kokichi, who - by the way - is still laughing. She drags me to her dorm and throws me on her bed. A click and the door is closed. I sit up on the bed. "Y-you..." Angie nods. I get up and run over to her. Embracing her. She hugs me back. "Why are you crying?" She asks and wipes away my tears. "Ouma-kun is mean," I pout and she hugs me again. We're sitting on the floor. "I don't mind you being a Lolita, I could paint you and you would look gorgeous, not because my art is pretty, but because you are pretty." Angie's always so cheerful voice is serious. "Don't mind Kokichi, he's mean to everyone for no reason." Yonaga-san is always so kind. "I'm your perfect Lolita." She stretches out her arms, so she can look at me. Then she moves closer. "Your my pretty Lolita, [L/N]-chan." I nod. And then we kiss. 


	10. тнєу ¢αт¢н ƒєєℓιηgѕ (Boys) || Scenario

• Scenario ; тнєу ¢αт¢нєѕ ƒєєℓιηgѕ •

The boys x F!Reader

NDRV3 SPOILERS ; (Korekiyo)

—————

мaĸoтo naegι

• Honestly Makoto was just confused at first.

• You're always on his mind and he wanted to hang out with you all time, because you made him happy. Made him forget his insecurities about his talent.

• Oh this boy, he could gaze into your (e/c) eyes all the time. And I mean ALL the time.

• He's considering smoothly giving you compliments once in awhile, because he doesn't want to seem too overwhelming. 

• If you ask him if he wants to hangout with you, he'll gladly say yes. Sometimes even if he's hanging out with someone already, or is busy.

• He went to Byakuya for advice at first, that didn't work (he didn't want to help Makoto). Then he went to Hiro, didn't work out very well. He didn't go to Hifumi or Mondo though, he expected them to not know what it's like...

• Makoto then went to Kyoko, Celestia and Sayaka for help. It worked out the best. And they're even supporting him, and will help him with ways to confess to you

—————

вyaĸυya тogaмι

• When he first met you, he thought you would just be a 'peasant' and that he could never like someone like you.

• You didn't notice, but you swooped him off his feet. You're absolutely stunning in his eyes. In every way possible. He doesn't think you're a 'peasant' anymore.

• If you said you wanted something, this man will buy you it. No matter what it is.

• Well, he started catching feelings when you kept smiling at him. How you would say good morning to him every morning and would be nice to him all the time. No matter how harsh he was towards you - or anybody. 

• This man realized his feelings on his own, and already has a whole confession planned out. (For when he feels brave enough to tell you his feelings).

• He's kind of a tsundere, but only somehow. He acts harsh and mean towards you, so you will think he doesn't have feelings for you (you believe he's not capable of loving anybody though). Because he wants to tell you.

• He drops compliments towards you a lot, but he realized you're to dumb to notice. The problem is he doesn't compliment you in an oblivious way. Nobody knows that he's complimenting you, when he actually does compliment you...

—————

нajιмe нιnaтa

• He was gaming with you, Nagito and Chiaki one night. You were all up to pretty late at Chiaki's dorm. 

• You weren't really playing, just watching Hajime get beat by Chiaki and Nagito (did Hajime really think he could win against them?). Then Chiaki went to get another game, and Nagito went to get snacks and drinks. 

• So it was just the two of you, and Hajime just looked at you. Quietly admiring your features. He thought about you as a person, and how great you were.

• Since that night, he haven't been able to get you out of his head. 

• But, whenever Teruteru talks 'dirty' (disgusting) with you, he will come and help you. He will help you with anything, as along as you say you need help. 

• You appreciate his help, so much that if you need help with anything - that doesn't include something related to the other students talents - you will ask Hajime. Even if the others could help you too. You just don't want him to feel outside, because he doesn't have anything special or specific - that he's good at - to help you with.

—————

nagιтo ĸoмaeda

• This boy is both happy and sad when he realizes he loves you. 

• He keeps telling himself: "a goddess like (Y/N) could never like scum like me.." but he's still happy, because you're so pretty, elegant and sweet. Even towards him.

• He doesn't remember exactly when he realized he was catching feelings, but he guesses that it was the 6th day (or something) in the killing game;

• It was 11 AM and you had been hanging around with him and Hajime, just talking together - Chiaki was there too, but she was playing games - and you told him, for the 100th time that day, that you don't think he's scum or trash, and that you don't find him annoying or disgusting in any type of way.

• He then realized he liked you, and thought maybe he weren't scum or trash, but he still thinks that you just say that to be nice. You are nice to all the other students. He even likes how you try to tell Hajime that he's not completely useless just because he doesn't remember his talent.

—————

ιzυrυ ĸaмυĸυra

• Kamukura shows no emotion towards you, but likes being around you. He could honestly just sit beside you, hearing you talk about anything and he'll follow you around if you start walking.

• He would pick you over despair, and pick hope if it would make you happy.

• Okay, he realized his feelings, when Junko was about to murder him (i think so--) and you tried to stop her from doing so. Like in this;

• And you really tried to get her to stop in any way you could. In the end you tried to grab the bat, but she hurt you with her nails, and then stopped trying to kill him. Though, Izuru didn't check if you were okay, he just walked away. So Mukuro had to take care of your wounds. 

—————

ĸaιтo мoмoтa

• Kaito is an idiot. But he's your idiot now. 

• He's way to oblivious towards you that he likes you, but you just don't realize it.

• Kaito realized his feelings when Maki and Shuichi was talking about how helpful, sweet and kind you were. And Maki said something about wanting to choke you for being so god damn adorable and Kaito told her not too. She was honestly confused, but you didn't hear what they said. You were too busy trying to stop Miu and Kokichi from fighting.

• Honestly Kaito was lost in thought throughout the entire conversation about you, and don't know what they said while they were talking, he just snapped back to reality when Maki talked about choking you. Protective friend/crush/boyfriend/idiot 101. Deal with him.

—————

ĸoreĸιyo ѕнιngυjι

• Korekiyo is fascinated by humans (i hope you already know that), so at first he just thought that he admired your way of living as a human. He also thought he just admired you because you're a human, and that's what he studies.

• He had a crush on you for a long time and didn't realize the first half week of the crush. 

• He still admires your beauty, the ways you express yourself and your personality. Korekiyo loves you as a person. As a human. 

• Korekiyo dreams of studying you closer (both the dirty way and just casual anthropology-stuff). And he hopes - that if he ever gets to ask you - you wouldn't be too uncomfortable with it. 

**• NDRV3 SPOILERS;**

• He honestly would have done the same for you as he did for his sister with Angie and Tenko. Maybe he would even stop having an incest relationship with his sister for you. Korekiyo would love you more than her.


	11. ѕє¢яєт αѕѕαѕѕιη (All) || Scenario

• Scenario ; тнєιя яєα¢тιση тσ ∂αтιηg αη αѕѕαѕιη •

The boys & girls x Secret assassin!N!Reader

—————

**Note:**

Reader works as an assassin for a secret company, they have a cold personality and rarely ever shows emotion.

Upper case and lower case (at the end) intended! (i'm too lazy to edit it)

—————

_Girls;_

ĸyoĸo ĸιrιgιrι   
• Oh my god. You need to get yourself a woman, who likes you no matter what. Or you could just get a Kyoko. You'd get the same.

• Honestly, when she found out you're an assassin, she didn't care.

• You told her over dinner, and she didn't mind. She kind of guessed that you maybe worked as an assassin, since you never talked about your job and your personality comes of as cold. Like really cold. Cold as ice. (okay i'll stop now).

• Kyoko doesn't really brag about you a lot, so you trusted her enough to tell her.   
  
  


ѕayaĸa мaιzono   
• Okay, inspiration come to me!

• Sayaka... would love you still. She would hesitate a bit, and keep her distance for a while, thinking you'll kill her if she gets too close to you.

• But when you start getting sad and lonely (because she isn't there), she'll say sorry and ask about your job. You'll just reply, giving her as much information as your company allows.

• Honestly, she wants to tell everyone, but she knows it could cost your job, and she doesn't want to not be loyal, so she stays quiet. But she talks about you with more excitement in her voice.   
  
  


нιyoĸo ѕaιonjι  
• She bullies you at first. Like, it's Hiyoko, what'd ya expect?

• Hiyoko bullied you for a week or so, and then realized what she was doing.

• She wanted to apologize so bad, but she thought you might not want to talk to her. Then she remembered what your personality is like, and decided to say sorry.

• It went well. She thought you were mad at first, but you were actually relieved that she was sorry. So in the end you just gave her a smooch, and promised you'd still help her with her kimono.

• And that you'd not kill her.   
  
  


мιĸan тѕυмιĸι   
• Mikan is too afraid to judge you, or think badly of you. So she thinks it's okay, and kind of cool.

• She's actually afraid you'll kill her, but she trusts you not too. Because she thinks it would be easy. And that'd you'd probably have done it already, if you wanted to.

• Also she's afraid you'll leave her if she said something bad about you or your job. Or did something she thinks is wrong, so you're on the safe side. She definitely won't tell anyone.  
  
  


ĸaede aĸaмaтѕυ  
• Kaede was surprised. So surprised she had to play a song to calm herself down.

• She asked you why you'd kill for money. You gave her a simple answer.

• You chose it as your job, so she supports you in it, and swore on her own life that she'd never tell anyone about your job.

• Kaede also mentioned that she could play songs for you, that she thought reminded her of murder and death or songs, to help you feel better after a mission. Even though you rarely ever feel/show emotion and your cold. Like ice. (i'm sorry, don't @ me)  
  
  


мιυ ιrυмa (mild NSFW warning)  
• ...

• When you told Miu, she started making weird noises. Then she was embarrassed and you know...

• It's Miu. She got horny.

• Dating an assassin? Yeah, that sure as hell turned her on.

• Okay...

• She promised not to tell anyone, as long as you used it in the bedroom. How? Just figure something out. She's probably going to be okay with it either way.   
  
  


_Boys;_

мaĸoтo naegι  
• Ahh... Naegi. Egg boy.

• He wasn't even listening when you told him the first and second time.

• When you told him the 3rd time, you raised your voice. You knew, he'd react since you never really raise your voice. Especially not at him.

• "(Y-Y/N)? Why are you raising your voice...?" He was shaking, and you told him for the 4th time, that you worked as an assassin.

• "I'm okay with that."  
"Really?" You asked, trying to sound surprised. But as we know, you failed miserably.   
"Yes, as long as you don't kill me."   
"I could've done that a long time ago, with no troubles."   
Makoto looks at you confused, as you say that. He tries to stutter out an answer, but ... he just can't.   
  
  


вyaĸυya тogaмι  
• He was talking so offensive towards you after you told him.

• Then he realized he was talking like that, and said:

"I suppose an apology is right, when I've been talking so offensive towards you."

• Like this man, straight up said that if you even dared trying to kill him, he'd tell the others you were an assassin. And he would sue you.

• Although, he loves you too much, so he probably wouldn't in the end-  
  
  


нajιмe нιnaтa  
• Orange boy, here... He was a bit confused. First of all, he didn't completely listen to you. Second of all, he doesn't know how many sides an octagon has, but he slowly caught onto it.

• " **Aye, (Y/N)?** " "Yes, Hajime?" " **Would you kill me, if your job told you to?** " You were a bit confused about this. He wasn't really nervous about asking you, but you replied with a straight face (or poker face, whatever-). "No." He let out a deep breath. " **Oh thanks dear lord!** " *sips tea* "Hajime, how many sides does a pentagon have?" " **... 5?** " *claps* " **aye, I was right!** " 

• "Hajime." " **What is it now, Nagito?** " "Could I steal your theyfriend?*" " **What? No!** "

* theyfriend = neutral term for girlfriend and boyfriend *  
  
  


nagιтo ĸoмaeda  
• " **Would you kill me then?** " "No." " **But it'd bring hope~** " "No. It'd bring despair." " **But despair** **brings hope.** " "I still wouldn't." " **Why?** " "Because I love you." *blush intensifies*

• After that, Nagito kind of just... kept begging you to kill him. But you said no. (or i hope you would-)

• sorry nagitos is kinda short, I wasn't thinking clearly—  
  
  


ιzυrυ ĸaмυĸυra  
• He _kinda_ already knew.

• and I said kinda—

• He had caught onto your similar 'cold' personalities and thought you might do something like kill for money, when you went out late at night. (I was trying to put assassinate instead of 'kill for money' but it just didn't fit)

• It was easy to tell him atleast.

• "Izuru, I got something I wanted to talk to you about." **"Sure, y/n. What is it?"** "I have a job as an assassin." You say in the most serious voice (Sorry, I'll stop. Continue) **"I kinda already figured it out"** "oh, okay"

• kinda awkward conversation in my opinion—

ĸaιтo мoмoтa

• uhm- wait give me a sec-

• i wouldn't say he's dumb, but it took him some time to catch onto it.

• he was in complete and utter shock, terrified you'd kill him.

• "(y/n)!" " **yes kaito?** " you say looking up from your book. "i swore to protect you and even if you have to kill me to be safe, i'll let you!" he stands proudly with his hands on his sides and a terrified expression on his face. his gaze is fixated on you. you look back at your book and continue off where you left. "don't just ignore me like that!!" he yells. " **if i wanted to kill you - or where planning too, because it's my job - i would have done it already** " you look into his eyes before looking back at your book. " **you're not the hardest to kill, just so you know** " Kaito sighs before realizing you implied him to be weak (i wrote 'gay' 3 times instead of weak-)

ĸoreĸιyo ѕнιngυjι

• i don't wanna do this one-

• uhm it was awkward, because of korekiyos whole 'human beauty' obsession-thing

• "i'm a secret assassin" you say bluntly. " **you kill for money?** " you nod. " **how beautiful human nature is~** " he says, putting his book away. you catch a glimpse of the title. something along the lines of 'anthropology for'. you didn't catch the rest. " **you should tell me more about yourself** " korekiyo says, giving you a sly smile. 

• i'm stopping it here, i don't wanna continue-


	12. • тнє єиd •

Dear reader,

I apologize for ending of this book while it only has like 13 scenarios and oneshots, I just don't feel like continuing. Also apologies to whoever requested a yandere! Korekiyo x reader oneshot - i can't find inspiration for him, so i can't really finish it.

i'm too lazy to remember to update this, but maybe i'll continue it in the future :) or make a new one, that might make more sense to me :')

for now, i'll maybe start a haikyuu oneshot (or scenario) book (maybe a bunch actually) or for other fandoms! i'm not 'falling out' of the danganronpa fandom, i just don't have inspiration anymore for the characters. i'm busy with school, needing to draw, writing, extra classes in school and cosplaying, and i read fanfiction frequently on here! i just forget about my own fanfiction books...

i want to make a manga too, so i have to practice drawing for that too!

my apologies about this, i hope you have a great day :>>

and merry corona-christmas to whoever reads this in december 2020!!

and i sure hope you survive this pandemic :))

\- Ruby <3


End file.
